


day*5. LATE NIGHT FLIGHT

by eloveated



Series: JAEHYUNGPARKIAN*WEEK [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Day5, Fairies, JaehyungparkianWeek2018, M/M, day6shipweeks2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloveated/pseuds/eloveated
Summary: in which brian wants to fly and jae softly eases his desires.





	day*5. LATE NIGHT FLIGHT

canon!au

*

i'm keeping it SHORT for the sake of my sleeping regimen (it's been at a whooping low for a while, and i wanna fix that XD wish me luck lol) and to be on time for the first time in three days

***

brian and jae were lying on the lower bunk of the double bed. it was dark, and they were resting after a tiring day of work. all cuddled up together, they were looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars dowoonie had plastered onto the bottom of the top bunk. jae's eyes were starting to close in fatigue when brian suddenly wondered out loud, 

"hey, hyung... do you think fairies are real?"

jae let out a soft breath and pulled brian closer, allowing his eyes to close in bliss. 

"not really."

he traced his hand over brian's hip in a pretty semicircle, then opened his eyes to lovingly look at the man and ask,

"do you?"

brian also turned his face towards jae, but his eyes were still closed in peace. the man's eyelids looked so soft... jae just wanted to trace them with his lips and press endless kisses to them, along with the rest of younghyun's face. his arms kept tracing semicircles up brian's body until his fingers reached the back of the man's neck. jae felt younghyun's warm breath fan his face when the man finally answered him.

"no."

brian's eyes slowly opened, and his eyelashes fluttered like the wings of a shy fairy. he shifted his head so his nose met jae's and he slowly moved around a few times so their noses could dance around in an eskimo kiss. then the bassist breathed out,

"but i kind of wish they were real."

jae wrapped his arms more tightly around the younger man and asked,

"why?"

brian shifted again so he could loosely wrap his arms around jae's waist.

"i've always wanted to find out what it's like to fly. and fairy dust seems like a pretty cool concept..."

jae sighed out and brought his face closer to brian's so their lips were brushing. he breathed onto them, causing brian's wing bones to erupt in pretty little tingles, and his next words made the bassist feel as if he was floating.

"you don't need fairy dust to fly. just kiss me, pabo."

and when brian gently brought his lips to the guitarist's, he indeed felt himself lift off the ground, and jae's hands on his neck and jae's mouth on his lips filled his head with an airy giddiness and his mind with the gentle breeze of flight.

***

I SUCK ;M;


End file.
